


Eyes on me

by orphan_account



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Romance, bff yanjun and zhengting, rest of the npc appear mildly but don't have dialogues, teeeeeeeeeeeeeny angst like not even there tbh, xukun is a coward basically, zhengkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Xukun wanted was for Zhengting to look at him





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible and I'm so sorry if it is cause this is the first time I'm attempting a Zhengkun fic and like I have no idea how to write them out well.  
> I'll try to do a better job next time?  
> Also this is not edited and it's currently almost 2 am and I'm very tired so excuse my grammar please.  
> Thanks!

 

“You’re awfully quiet.” Ziyi muses.

 

Xukun pays no attention to his friend as he watches the ridiculous scene in front of him. He didn’t know if he could sit silently and watch them carry on with their stupid giggles and whispers while the rest of them were right there. 

 

“Stop glaring at them.” Ziyi sighs.

 

“I’m not glaring at them.” Xukun mutters.

 

But he was most likely glaring at the two boys and he would most certainly not stop until Yanjun stopped flirting with Zhengting. Why was he flirting with Zhengting like that? It’s not as if he liked Zhengting.

 

Wait...did he? Like Zhengting?

 

“Now stop frowning. You’re gonna get wrinkles and you’re still so young.” 

 

“Ziyi your commentary isn’t really helping.” Xukun mutters.

 

“I’m just saying. As your best friend it’s my duty to tell you when you’re being ridiculous and now is exactly the time for me to do that.” 

 

Xukun ignores his friend and keeps on observing the way Yanjun would lean in and whisper something to Zhengting and how Zhengting would burst out laughing. Yanjun wasn’t even funny! But still Zhengting’s eyes sparkled as he talked with Yanjun and he’d be smiling. He didn’t seem to notice that Xukun was right there looking at him and silently waiting to see if he’d turn to look at him.

 

But he didn’t. He seemed completely unaware of the fact that everytime he laughed Xukun would stop breathing because how was it possible for someone to be so beautiful when they laughed? Ziyi laughed like a hyena but there he was, Zhu Zhengting with his musical laugh and his sparkling eyes that made Xukun feel like someone was trying to rip his heart out.

 

It might be even less painful if someone did rip his heart out because seeing Zhengting smile like that at Yanjun was painful enough as it is.

 

He just needed for Zhengting to look at him the way he was looking at Yanjun.

*

They were practising for their upcoming stage and Xukun knows he should be concentrating on their practice to make sure he didn’t mess up. He was their center and he couldn’t make mistakes, his would be the most noticeable. But everytime he looked at the mirror he could see Zhengting and Yanjun bantering.

 

Yanjun would poke Zhengting and he’d smack the boy while laughing at how Yanjun would try and dodge his smack.

 

Ugly. It was a ugly and horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw them touching each other and pin each other down. It was anger, the raging emotion when he saw how Yanjun would pull Zhengting closer to him and the sadness at not being able to be brave enough to do the same. Xukun was in simple word a coward. 

 

He was a coward when they were back in the show as well. He knew he had the oppurtunities to get closer to Zhengting the way the Yuehua trainees were but he had always backed away even when he saw Zhengting try. And when they moved into the dorm he could have been Zhengting’s roommate but then he panicked when Zhengting suggested it and blurted out that he wanted to stay with Ziyi. For a second it looked to him as if Zhengting was disappointed but then he was laughing and saying he’d dorm with ChengCheng and Justin instead.

 

He was absolutely stupid. He let go of an amazing opportunity and now here he was watching from afar as the boy he loves was-

 

Wait. 

 

Xukun froze and stares at his reflection on the mirror. 

 

Love. He loves Zhengting. Love...really loves him. It’s not a passing fancy. It’s genuine feelings and he was fucked. He was so fucked because Zhengting didn’t see him. Zhengting would never see him because Xukun was stupid and he was already taken by Yanjun. He had to be after all. He sees the way they are.

 

“Kun ge are you okay?” Justin stepped forward concerned.

 

Alright? What did that even mean? How was he supposed to be alright when he was falling for his group member?

 

“I-” He began but then he hears them again and everything he crashes down.

 

He doesn’t realise that he pushed ChengCheng away and rushed out of the practise room. It was suffocating inside there and he needed to breath. He needed air and he needed to not see them together. He wanted a break and not think about anything. He wanted to leave and go far away so that he could get himself sorted. He didn’t want to feel this twisting, crushing feeling. He didn’t want to see Zhengting smile at someone else. He didn’t want to want Zhengting to smile at him only.

 

Xukun didn’t want to love Zhengting. He wanted to go back to the time when all that he ever wanted was to debut as part of the final lineup and not want a boy to reciprocate his feelings.

 

He stood outside on the grounds and took a deep breath. It was getting colder nowadays and he ran out without a jacket and now he was freezing.

 

“Kun,” someone called out.

 

It was a voice he knew so well.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kun didn’t turn to look at Zhengting. He didn’t think he could look at Zhengting and not blurt out something.

 

“You got everyone worried inside with the way you ran out. Except ChengCheng he’s more annoyed that you pushed him away and he says you injured him. You know him being his usual self.” Zhengting giggles.

 

Xukun remains quiet.

 

“Are you okay?” Zhengting asks gently.

 

“Why do you care? Do you even care if I’m okay or not?”

 

“What do you mean? I do care. I care about you a lot-”

 

“No you don’t.” He shouts. “Stop pretending. Stop acting like this. Stop being like this with me because this really isn’t helping me at all. You’re the one who’s causing me problems.”

 

“Oh.” Zhengting says.

 

Xukun turns to look at him and he regrets his words. Zhengting was smiling but it was a broken smile. He was upset and Xukun did that. 

 

“Okay. I get it. I’ll leave you alone now then. I’m sorry for annoying you.” 

 

And before Xukun could protest Zhengting had turned away and left leaving him alone.

 

And again Xukun fucked things up.

*

‘It had been a week since his and Zhengting’s last conversation. To others it may seem as if nothing had changed but it had.

 

It was the little things that Xukun took for granted. How Zhengting would have checked to see if he was still practising and then he’d stay with him till he was done. How he’d always help Xukun with leading them when they needed to. He’d joke around with him and he’d be a friend to him. Zhengting would be there to listen to him if he ever needed someone.

 

And Xukun fucked it up by being stupid.

 

“Talk to him.” Ziyi suggested.

 

“That’s so helpful.” Xukun scoffed.

 

“Listen bro you have always shut off your emotions but I’m telling you go talk to him. It’s gonna help a lot.”

 

Xukun had of course not listened to him. He was going to continue being a coward even if he felt like shit. He could see how Yanjun and Zhengting had gotten closer. Whenever they would do their makeup Zhengting would be sitting beside Yanjun and making those adorable faces whenever Yanjun would make a joke. It was so endearing and Xukun wanted to keep on staring at him but then Ziyi would nudge him and tell him to stop it. 

 

He would say something along the lines of how Xukun was being an obvious lovesick puppy and Xukun would glare at him to shut him up.

 

Currently Xukun had yet again avoided Ziyi’s advice and was on his way to their dorm kitchen to grab a snack. He was starving perhaps he was eating a bit more than usual but he also practises a lot more so it’s fine. He’s gonna burn it all off. 

 

But only when he switched on the light did he see that he wasn’t alone. Because Zhengting was sitting on the dining table looking surprised when he saw Xukun. They both froze. This was the first time they were alone since that awful day.

 

“Oh.” Zhengting said. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

It was awkward. It was so awkward that Kun wanted to crawl away. Never did he imagine there would be a time when he would get so awkward with Zhengting but here they were in their kitchen avoiding each other’s gaze.

 

“I can leave.” Kun started.

 

“No need. I’m done.” Zhengting jumped off the table and smiled at Kun. “It’s all yours. See you later.”

 

He was about to leave and Kun had done nothing to apologise to him. He should be saying sorry but his idiotic ass was just staring at the beautiful boy in front of him.

 

Just when he was about to leave Kun called him out.

 

“Congrats.”

 

“What for?” Zhengting looked at him.

 

“You know you and Yanjun? Can’t say I expected it. I didn’t know you guys were into each other.” Xukun smiled, well he hoped that it looked like a smile and not a grimace.

 

“Wait what the fuck are you on about?” Zhengting looked really confused. “Xukun are you okay?”

 

“What do you mean? I’m congratulating you for dating Yanjun.” Xukun replies.

 

Zhengting stares at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. Xukun doesn’t know if he should be insulted with the way Zhengting was laughing at Xukun as if he had just said something stupid. Was he mocking him?

 

“Why the hell are you laughing?” Xukun frowned.

 

“Because,” Zhengting wheezed, “you really think I’m dating Lin Yanjun when he’s already with Zhangjin.”

 

“What? Since when?” Xukun exclaimed.

 

“Since always?” Zhengting stands up chuckling. “You’re really that oblivious aren’t you? I thought it was obvious but you just never noticed?”

 

“What? But you guys are always together? Always laughing and looking at each other. What?” Xukun asked. Yanjun and Zhangjing? Since the show? He was with them and he never noticed? Was Kun really that big of an idiot that he had never seen them like that? Now that he thinks about it he remembers the time they were both so anxious about the other’s ranks whenever one pulled through. So this was why. “Look I don’t get-”

 

“It’s you.” Zhengting says, softly. Smiling gently, eyes shining and taking Xukun’s breath away as always. Why was he smiling at Xukun like that? Why was he...looking at him like that? “It’s always been you dummy. Even when we were still on the show it was still you. You never see me but I’m always looking at you dummy not anyone else.”

 

Oh. Oh.

 

Was he dreaming? Is that what this is? But it didn’t feel like a dream. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks and he probably was red now. He should probably say something too but what was he supposed to say. And why was Zhengting staring at him like that? 

 

“If you don’t say anything I’m gonna leave and I won’t look back. I’m not the kind of person to hold onto things that won’t try to hold me as well. I can’t be the only one doing it every time Xukun so..” he trailed off and took a step back.

 

And then another. 

 

He was going to leave and once he left it would really be done. They would be done because Zhengting would keep his word. 

 

And Xukun didn’t want that.

 

“Stop.” He said.

 

Zhengting paused, waiting for him to say something. But Xukun was never good with saying how he felt. So he would show him instead. He’d show Zhengting.

 

Xukun walked over to Zhengting and pulled the boy in for a kiss.

 

Soft, his lips were soft and so was skin when Xukun held his face gently.He wasn’t good with words so he hoped that this would show Zhengting that he didn’t want him to leave. He needed Zhengting to stay because no more being stupid and no more being a coward. Zhengting wraps his arms around Xukun’s waist and pulls him closer, kissing him harder. 

 

They break away when they hear a sound as if someone has just opened a can. Looking towards the direction of the sound they see Yanjun with a cheeky smile holding a can of cola.

 

“Yanjun what are you doing here?” Xukun deadpans. “We’re a bit busy here.”

 

“So am I.” He shrugs. “I wanted my can of cola. And I saw you coming here and I knew Zhengting was here already so I needed to know if I was gonna win the bet.”

 

“The bet? What bet?” Kun asked.

 

“Oh you know the one where we all bet on who is gonna confess first between you two and I won cause you’re a coward. Hey Ziyi I told you!” He shouts.

 

And soon after the rest of the six boys burst in with ChengCheng and Justin screaming and jumping, Ziyi, Nongnong and Xiao Gui look at him disappointed and Zhangjin laughs and stands beside Yanjun wrapping his arms around him. They were really together then. But Kun was more concerned about the bet.

 

How dare they do this behind his back? They were all aware and they were making fun of him?

 

He was about to scream at them when he hears Zhengting laugh. He looks at the boy beside to see him laugh and Xukun immediately stops. It didn’t matter that they were laughing at him and three of them were scowling at him for causing them to lose. It certainly didn’t matter when Yanjun, Chengcheng and Justin pulled Zhengting in with them and started to jump.

 

Because Zhengting was laughing.

 

And Zhengting had his eyes on Xukun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! I hope you like it!  
> twitter: @pearlkuns_  
> I need more npc/QCYN mutuals so hmu lol


End file.
